


She Spoke Words That Would Melt in your Hands

by orphan_account



Series: Many Surprises Await You [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Racism, Reckless Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Vigilante AU, no beta we die like men, no dreads cassidy, no dreads finn, rosie from twdg makes a cameo as finn’s dog, they literally hop trains, vigilante Sean Diaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas always brings a fresh set crime to Seattle.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Many Surprises Await You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based entirely off of this art i did a week ago-  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B6Pavjqn_kf/?igshid=wwm3bizhxs3e
> 
> this AU is kinda self-indulgent, but please enjoy!! and feel free to correct any spelling mistakes in the comments, too. it’s un-betaed because i’m kind of a pussy at asking friends to read.
> 
> also- work title is from undercover martyn by two door cinema club

Christmas always brings a fresh set crime to Seattle. For as long as Sean has done this, he’s had to be even more vigilant when he’s patrolling at night; checking alleyways before he walks past them, hanging around shopping malls later because lord knows someone will run out with a handful of Macy’s cologne and book it. He thinks he’s good at finding the patterns. A petty theft there and a burglary here, predicting is the aim of the game. 

Usually.

There’s the occasion where Sean fucks up- he’s bound to, after all, there’s no way he could keep doing this perfectly. On the police scanner they had radioed in an armed robbery, something about a masked assailant pulling a gun on an elderly woman crossing the road and running off with her purse. Last caught running down Franklin Boulevard, short brown guy in his twenties. 

“Could jump him on Hillside..” Sean murmurs to himself, squinting as he traces the streets with his index finger on a map tacked to the wall. He nods in approval at where it meets, only one intersection. The robber would be unable to take another detour out unless he wants to scale a building. 

He leans back and takes a deep breath, resting his back against the expanse of the concrete wall. It would be absolute bliss, in this moment, to have a cigarette. Stare up at the night sky, watch the stars and smoke curl around his fingers, just let the time pass. “Alright..”

Vigilante work is draining to him. Taking justice into his own hands because others can’t seem to tell right from wrong, having the weight of that on his shoulders. It’s a harsh, coarse kind of stress, ebbing at his mind and his emotions until there isn’t anything left. He’s been doing this for, what, two years now? Sean is just glad he makes a difference. 

It’s a whole different thing, having to subdue and arrest. He’s never killed anyone, but he has a feeling it’ll happen eventually. By accident or on purpose, he doesn’t know, he just hopes he’ll never have to. 

But Sean has seen the type of shit that goes on when the police get to decide who lives and dies. Innocent people are shot or arrested and he can’t let it happen. Not to his city.

Besides, he isn’t really sure what he would do if he didn’t decide on Vigilante work full time. He wanted to be an artist, still does, but the pay is awful if he can’t find clients.. Or work, because it’s the West Coast and he’s seen amazing street artists struggle to tie loose ends. A mechanic, maybe, like his Dad, but it’s just... not for him. Cars are cool, definitely, but it’s harder than he thought it would be.

Sean takes a deep breath and moves to stand up, rolling his neck and stretching his arms. He pulls a grappling hook off of his utility belt. “Alright, come on Diazblo. Here we go.”

He gives himself a running start before leaping off the building, firing off the hook prematurely onto a familiar ledge. Sean lets out a whoop as he swings, wind whipping through his hair. He rolls down into a vacant street, thankful most of the buildings lights are off. 

No one would really notice, anyways. It’s a little too late for anyone in Seattle to be out unless they’re drunk, and who’s going to believe a guy with a BAC of 0.16?

Once he’s on the ground and the hook is dislodged, Sean takes off. Taking track in college and high school really did pay off. 

He cuts through another alleyway before getting to the interception point, but Sean’s early enough that he doesn’t have to stress too much. Pressing against the wall for more cover (damn his bright sleeves, god), he waits for the pitter patter of running footsteps. His heart hammers in his chest like it always does when he’s waiting, hoping that this won’t go badly.

After a minute or so Sean hears someone running down the sidewalk and huffing, so he decides to stick his leg out in time for the guy to just tumble the fuck down. It’s so late in the evening that he didn’t think to worry that it might be someone else.

“Shit!” the man yelps, falling face first onto the pavement. It’s a guy with a jean jacket and some curly hair, and he is definitely not brown. He looks so worn down the vigilante immediately feels like an asshole.

“Oh fuck.. Dude, I’m so sorry,” he grimaces, offering a hand to help the other up. “I thought you were someone else.”

The man’s hands are scarred as he takes Sean’s, lifting himself up onto two feet. He has tattoos on his face, three triangles and a line running from the bottom of his lip to his chin. 

What sticks out most are his eyes, however. They’re so blue it almost hurts to look, calculating and surprisingly bright even though it’s dark outside. They almost gleam. 

“‘Ts all good, little tumble never hurt nobody. Your foot came outta nowhere.” he has this good-natured smile that makes Sean’s cheeks warm underneath his mask. 

“Yeah, I uhm.. I’m sorry. About that. I didn’t mean to.” 

The man’s lips quirk just a little more. His hand squeezes Sean’s shoulder before pulling away. “Seriously, no harm done. Keep up whatch’your doin’, y’know? The world needs more heroes.” 

Oh. Right, he’s in costume. “Yeah, of course.”

“Long as you’re not hurtin’ anybody... Names Finn, by the way.” 

“Ah.. Diazblo.”

“Has a nice ring to it. Like the sleeves, too.”

“Thanks. What.. What are you doing out so late? It’s dangerous.” Sean questions, both concerned and a little curious. Not too many people run around at ten PM, it almost makes him wonder what an elderly lady was doing out. 

Finn looks mildly amused. “Sweetie, ‘t’s not that dangerous if you’ve got someone watchin’ the streets. Besides, I got a train to catch. Nearly damn missed it last time.”

“Train..? Are you a conductor?” 

And that has the other male barking with laughter, slapping his palm on the same shoulder he did earlier. It.. makes him feel a little better for asking an dumb question.

“Lord no! Just use them to get around, is all. Hope you won’t arrest me for that, Diaz.” 

Sean puts his hands up in surrender. “No, I tripped you to begin with and it’s.. oh, forget it. Just be careful, dude.”

“Will do,” Finn grins, “so if you don’t mind me...”

“Oh! Right, uh..” he awkwardly moves out the way so the other can pass. Finn just laughs again before saluting as a goodbye. 

Sean gives something like a smile and nods his head. He watches him walk away, boots padding against the cement, and all he can think is shit, what was that?

Then he remembers he’s supposed to be chasing a robber and kicks the closest wall to him with his steel-toed boots. “Fuck.” 

Stupid country boy. 

The next few hours are a blur. He catches the guy on the next street over and kicks him out like he did Finn, handcuffs him to a bench and calls the police on the robber’s phone. Keeps the bag with him so the cops can give it back and he doesn’t reveal his identity, then goes home, tired yet satisfied with the day. Toes off his boots and puts them in the closet where they’ll be safe, takes a shower. 

It’s a sacred daily routine, unwinding after a long day of work. Sean always feels bone tired by the end of it, too. He feels so happy to be able to just snuggle into the sheets once he gets home. He wants to just melt into the duvet. 

And he does. He lays down in a pair of fleece pants and an oversized shirt and takes a deep, calming breath, stretches out like a cat on his twin size bed, then closes his eyes.

The first thing he thinks about for the second time today is Finn, and his eyes shoot open. Sean moves to lay down on his back, scrunching his nose at the thought. He’s just a dude he accidentally met on the streets. It happens often, not just to him but other people in the business. He’ll just start paying more attention instead of jumping to conclusions.

But fuck, the way Finn clasped his hand on his shoulder? Even called him sweetie, too. It makes his cheeks flush again, down to his neck and his chest. 

Sean decides to watch Gotham instead of thinking about it too hard despite how tired his eyes are, blearily slapping for his laptop in the dark and pulling it onto the bed once he finds it. It takes a minute for the old thing to boot up, but once he does he sees he has a missed call from Lyla on Skype from a few hours ago and a barrage of messages about where he’s spending Christmas. Oops. She’s probably asleep by now, so he’ll call her back in the morning.

He rarely carries his phone with him out on the job because it’s not safe- being interrupted or having it go off while hiding can have detrimental consequences. Better to leave it at home or only bring it when he needs to. He misses it sometimes, yeah, but he knows better.

Gotham starts playing on his screen and Sean yawns, tucking his hands behind his head so he can get a better view without straining his neck too bad. The episode is something about Gordon going to prison, he’s not too sure. It’s been awhile since he got the chance to sit down and watch.

After half of it his mind drifts off the to curly-headed boy again, and he groans before shutting his laptop. God, his brain really can’t give him a break.

Just.. the way he spoke, too. Finn’s voice was honey-sweet, coating each syllable so thickly and prettily. Each word came out so easy, abused charisma. He sounded so unlike what Sean’s used to. 

Everyone in Seattle kind of has the same voice; they have the same annunciations and the same characteristics when speaking. Sean’s sure Finn came from somewhere else (he has an accent, Sean reminds himself). If not from how he talks, then from how he presents himself. 

Again, a lot of people in Seattle have the same mannerisms. People who want to stand out still have a similar way of presenting than those who don’t. It’s safe, and secure. Finn seemed to not give two shits about any of that or just not be aware of it. He isn’t quite sure. 

It almost felt like there was no sense of urgency with how he presented, just charisma. Makes Sean wonder if Finn usually does that, abuses his people skills to get through tough situations. 

“Why am I thinking about some guy I just met? After I made him eat asphalt?” he questions out loud to himself, sounding not particularly happy about this development. He has genuinely never thought about a man this hard.

It’s not that Sean thinks he isn’t bi; he’s dated and slept with men before, just like women. This has never happened before. No male has ever caught his attention like that, so this is all new, foreign territory. The only person who has is Jenn, and that was in high school. God, he was sixteen, still stumbling through the world with his sketchbook and an annoying younger brother.

This whole dilemma makes him feel obsessive, thinking about someone he had one conversation with hours prior. 

“It’s fucking stupid.” he grumbles, before turning over onto his side and pulling the blankets up. Fuck this. He wants to go to bed. It’s mad dumb and he isn’t gonna deal with it until morning. Not until he has to. 

Somehow by God’s grace Sean falls asleep, fitful and restlessly haunted by a young man with some face tattoos and fingerless gloves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean meets new faces and spends Christmas with old ones, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly thought this would be a one-shot, but then i got emotionally invested,,  
> TW for blood and fighting, and inappropriate jokes about Joe Mama

Sean’s kind of surprised Lyla’s mom let the entire Diaz clan spend Christmas Day with them. Sure it’s only Daniel, his Dad and him, but still, her mom hardly trusts any of them. She’d probably rather see them fall into the Duwamish then have to spend an entire day giggling about Santa and drinking hot cocoa.

Not that he’s disappointed about being here, curled up in the corner of the couch as Daniel tells some animated story about a girl at his work who had hit on him while he was cashier and drink maker. It honestly feels so homely. Different from the past two Christmas’ he spent alone in his apartment, skyping his family instead of seeing them in person.

The first one Sean had missed was because his Dad had said he was going over to an old friend’s house for Christmas, and this was when Daniel was just starting college, so he had wanted to stay on campus with his friends. That left Sean with Lyla, and she had to see her Dad in the hospital. He offered to come with, she said no, and they left it there.

The second was just bad planning, but he made it for New Years. Sean lives on the other side of Seattle from his old house, and they got snowed in. He had to call his Dad and Daniel to wish them a Merry Christmas. Lyla got a text and a promise for a gift once he sees her.

“And she’s like, a Cougar mom, right?” Daniel pauses, animatedly waving his hands as he continues his story, “And I’m eighteen, so I said ‘No ma’am, I’m just a barista. What would you like to order?’ I don’t think she was going to until I mentioned it.” 

Sean’s suddenly glad Lyla’s Mom and his Dad decided to go ahead and drive down to the 7-11 for coffee. Neither would approve of this conversation.

Lyla laughs, nudging at the younger brother’s arm. “Least tell me you got her number, dude!” she teases.

Daniel rolls his eyes and shuts down Lyla’s question with a “Nope, not that desperate” which is followed by Lyla’s indignant gasp. All his little brother does is comment that it was worth it and scampers off to go get more hot cocoa.

“Hard to believe he’s eighteen now.” Sean’s smile hasn’t left his face since this whole encounter started, two hands wrapped around his mug.

Lyla seems vaguely annoyed yet her voice screams fond, “Sometimes it feels like he’s nine again. It’s been, like, nine years, y’know?”

“I mean... I’m glad not much has changed, sometimes. Better for him to be a nerdy fuckhead than partying.” 

“We used to be fuckhead’s partying.”

“Not good for a star athlete,” Sean jokes, and that has Lyla giving him a smile.

“Dude, I’m still holding that over your head,” she nudges at his arm. He lifts it up and over her shoulders. 

“No but.. seriously, Sean. He’s eighteen now.”

“.. I know...”

“You’re gonna have to tell him about your whole work thing.”

“Dude, I know.. I just don’t think he’ll want to know his older brother is doing that stuff. Risking his life, or whatever.”

“It’s not like you’re a stripper or something,” Lyla’s eyebrows are raised, “and a lot of people choose to be heroes.. It’s not just a you thing. I’m sure he’ll be worried, yeah. But he knows you’re doing good. Not to mention he’ll find out eventually with the name you chose.”

“Hey, El Diazblo Loco is a cool name-“ he vetoes.

“It’s suuuuuper obvious. And I know it’s cool. Helped you choose it.”

“There’s a lot of Diaz’s in Seattle. I’m pretty sure I knew a few from college.”

“Yeah, like one or two. That leaves three, and I’m sure somebodies gonna figure it out eventually. Not to mention you kinda stick out. You’re like a tree.”

Sean cracks a smile at that, “Taking it as a compliment, man.”

“Just...” Lyla sighs, distraught. She seems so much more serious than she was when they were in high school, older. He supposes the years have taken their toll whether they like it or not. “be careful, okay, Sean? Promise me. Not just for Daniel.”

Sean isn’t sure what to tell her. He wants to promise, but with his line of work everything can be a potential threat to his life. Even walking down the street in costume means he could get jumped. “I.. okay. I’ll try, but you know I can’t promise, Lyla.”

“It’s good enough for me.”

They spent their time like that for awhile, until Daniel comes back and complains that there are no hot cocoa packets left. Lyla challenges him to a drink-off, and it quickly spirals into a ‘who-can-create-the-grosser-drink’ type of deal. Sean abstains to the best of his ability, until they both force him to take a sip of an egg, Tapatio and Coca-Cola mixture. He nearly throws up.

Eventually Esteban and Yu-Jin come back with their coffees and chastise them on the mess they’re making, so it’s a group effort to clean everything all up. 

It feels.. homely, spending Christmas with the people he loves. Even if he was pretty close to barfing and Lyla’s whole talk put a sour dampen on the mood, all of the puzzle pieces are put into place. His Dad, his brother, and his best friend (his best friend’s Mom, too, but they’re not particularly close). Sean’s happy he gets to spend it here.

Ever since Lyla’s Dad died it’s been kind of hard to reach her in an emotional sense, but today she seemed so open with him that it made him feel a little warm inside, happier. The first bridge between mourning and coming back is always one of the hardest, after all, so he’s awfully proud of her for it. He thinks he has a lot to be thankful for when it comes to her in that regard.

Sean doesn’t know. He just thinks it’s nice, as all.

“So..” Esteban trails off, hand wrapped around his coffee cup as he regards the now clean kitchen, “Seems like we missed a pretty big mess, huh? You three have fun?”

Sean takes up taking by default because he is HIS Dad, “Uhhh.. Yeah. Maybe a little.”

“We made him drink eggs and Tapatio,” Daniel pipes up unhelpfully, gesturing to one of the various cups in the sink.

“... Righhhtttt. Long as you all aren’t trying to kill each other. And burn down Yu-Jin’s house.” 

The woman in question smiles, nudging Esteban with her elbow. “That is appreciated. But eggs and Tapatio?”

“There was Coca-Cola in it, too.”

Esteban makes a face, and the conversation very quickly devolves into New Years plans and what they got for Christmas. Lyla’s Mom even offers to supply food for their get together, which sounds like a total treat. It’s hosted at the Diaz’s this time, a few neighbors coming over along with college friends. Sean isn’t sure if it’s because they’ll have TNT poppers and fireworks or if it’s because they genuinely want to start off 2020 with them, but either way he’s glad the house won’t be too empty.

He leaves to his apartment feeling happy. For once things seem to be going everyone’s way, and as he’s getting ready for work he can’t help but smile to himself. 

The joyous mood carries on for awhile until Sean’s out patrolling his neighborhood and he catches Finn by the train station, in a conversation it seems. There’s two other people with him, a girl with vivid purple hair and another with face tattoos, along with a sweet looking pit-bull. All three are arguing with a guy in a green jacket.

“We’re not gonna hurt anybody by sleepin’ here,” Finn drawls and pats the dog’s head, “see, even Rosie’s on ‘er best behavior. Not like she’s gonna eat you. Look at her face, you think she would?” 

“It’s a public fucking bench, you guys can’t sleep on it.”

“Uh huhh.. How ‘bout we sleep with your Momma instead?” purple hair rolls her eyes, “It’s a public bench, so it’s not like you own it.”

“Maybe he’s scared we’ll spread adultery or some shit, Cass.” chimes face tattoos, taking a puff from her cigarette. 

“Probably, Hans.” 

Sean decides to step in before any of them get into a fist fight. He kind of just pops in, and Finn’s face lights up with recognition.

“Diazblo!” 

“Hey, Finn. What’s.. uh, what’s going on?”

Finn’s expression shifts to the confused and fuming man in front of him. He jabs two fingers in his direction, “Man won’t let us sleep on the bench because we’re ‘disrupting the peace’ or some shit. We’re just tryin’a sleep, don’t know how any of us could possibly disrupt anythin’ if we’re not even conscious.”

“Yeah, maybe we would’ve had our tents if somebody didn’t miss the train,” the girl with the purple hair gripes. Cass, he thinks. 

“I already apologized for that, sweetheart-“

“Oh for fucks sake,” the man exclaims, “okay, y’know what? Sleep on this fucking bench. Not worth dealing with this anti-hero Puerto bitch and all you lot.”

Sean gives him a look that says it all, “Hey hey, I’m fucking Mexican, asshole-“ 

“Yeah, and it fuckin shows! My son could’ve been a better damn hero than you. Doesn’t let civilians get pushed around by trailer trash.”

“Oh bullshit, your son could never have done what Diaz does here!” Finn interjects, and he gives the guy a hard shove. Said guy stumbles down into the street, gaining his footing on the asphalt.

Rosie barks at him angrily, growling behind her teeth.

“Finn, hey, we should go.” Cass hisses as she grabs at his arm. The Hans girl agrees with him by nodding and throwing out her cigarette onto the ground.

“Shits a dumpster fire, anyways.”

Sean isn’t even sure what to say anymore, because as soon as he opens his mouth the racist guy goes for a swing on Finn and clubs him on the side of his face. Cass gasps and Hans stomps out her cigarette before punching the guy straight in the stomach, rings on her fingers and all. He falls over and swears.

“Holy fuck, Jesus-!” 

Sean scrambles to catch Finn just as Cass does, and they try to help him to his feet. Priorities.

Finn lolls his head back to squint up at him. His grin is all teeth, “Serves him right for calling you a Puerto bitch. Go get ‘em, Hannah!”

“I appreciate the fight for my honor or whatever, but we should really leave.” Sean interjects, teeth gritting. Fuck. This is bad. Not even in just an ‘oh, people are getting hurt way,’ but also in a ‘fuck, the police will be on my ass for association’ kind of way.

Cass looks torn for a second, but soon seems to catch her train of thought. “Yeah, no. Hans, we gotta go. Like, now.” 

“I’m not done beating him up.”

“Fuck if you think you’re leaving! I’m calling the damn cops on you shits, they’ll bring your asses down whether you like it or not.”

“You called my friend a Puerto bitch-“

“Finn, it really doesn’t matter, but someone’s going to get the police and then we are all screwed.”

“Hans, come on.” Cass grabs for her friend, pulling her towards the three of them as Hannah spits one last time on his boots.

“Go ahead and try to come at us again,” she glowers, throwing up two middle fingers out of pure spite. Sean’s pretty sure it’s spite, at least. 

Sean helps them haul Hannah away, Rosie growling at the man behind them as they make a strategic retreat. They only get down a block or two before chaos breaks out again.

“Okay, can someone tell me why we defended some random vigilante kid out on the streets?” Hannah asks, eyes narrowed at Sean like she’s sizing him up. He only straightens his back a little more. 

“He called you guys trailer trash too, y’know. I thought.. thought you were defending that. And I’m twenty-four.” 

“Hey, same here-“

“Quiet, Finn.” Cass shushes, pushing on said mans shoulders until he sits down on a concrete bench. She rummages through her bag a bit before pulling out some supplies, a pad of gauze and some rubbing alcohol. Sean didn’t even notice that there’s a cut on Finn’s cheek until now. Rosie plops down next to him, lying on her paws.

Hannah snorts at their antics, moving to sit down next to her friend. “Nah. Wouldn’t punch someone just for that insult. Dude was pissing us off, anyways.”

Sean watches as Cass presses a wet gauze pad onto Finn’s cheek, doesn’t miss the flinch that came with it. “I appreciate it.”

“Eh. We gotta look out for each other,” Hannah pauses, and moves to rummage through her coat for another cigarette. “Wanna smoke?” 

“Nah, I’m good. Were you a hero before?”

“Something like that.”

“... We really need’a stop getting into fights wherever we go,” Cass mumbles to the rest of them, as if Sean’s just a part of the group now. It interrupts their conversation but he had a feeling it wouldn’t have gone anywhere, anyways.

“No shit, Cassidy.” 

“Look,” Finn jumps a little when the gauze pad is pressed too hard into his face, “I was just making sure he got what he deserved, okay? Treating us like we were gonna kill him or some shit.” 

“I mean.. you did punch him.” Sean murmurs.

“I pushed ‘im,” he drawls, “doesn’t mean he gets to be racist.”

“No, it doesn’t, but I could’ve handcuffed him to the pole instead-“

Hannah passes the cigarette to Cassidy, who just shakes her head. She gives it to Finn instead. “Yeah, but then I punched him. Impulse. Not gonna say sorry.” 

Sean clears his throat, “I appreciate it. Sorry, just.. be careful. And sleep in the Dr. Jose Rizal Park. No one will bother you.”

“Not while we got a knight in shinin’ armor over here,” Finn grins again, leaning up to pat Sean’s outer thigh. 

“I... no. I tripped you and there was a fight because of me.”

“Well then.. you can make it up to us makin’ sure nobody fucks with us at the park, huh?”

Cassidy rolls her eyes, “Can y’all get a room? And he tripped you?”

“Sorry Cass. Know suburban boys are your thing and all.. Yeah, got tripped like a week ago. Didn’t I already tell y’all the story?”

Sean’s face flushes, and he gives Hannah this look that she just shrugs back at. He has literally no idea what that’s supposed to me. 

“Probably.” she responds back. 

“Anyways... any reason you’re still in Seattle, Finn? I thought you had a train to catch?” Sean interrupts.

The man in question shrugs, “Got stuck up here ‘cause we missed it. Simple as that.”

“Yeah, stuck for Christmas and New Years,” Cassidy grumbles to herself, but everyone heard her anyways.

“I know, I know hun. My fuckin’ bad.”

“Long story short?” Hannah tells Sean, “We got fucked over, so no trains are leaving to Humboldt -where we live- for another month. We’re stranded here.”

“Oh. Sucks...”

“It really does.” 

Sean takes a deep breath, “If you guys ever like.. need anything, food or soap or whatever.. Just lemme know. I’m out on the streets all night usually.”

Finn’s eyes gleam, “Fuckin’ ay, really?”

“Yeah yeah, just don’t sweat it. And no promises.”

“I’ll have to hold you to it anyways, Diazblo. Fuckin’ ay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is, more often than not, very unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no TW’s for this chapter

Typically, Sean gets his paychecks once a month and puts away a good portion of it for savings- the rest go to rent and food. If he has a little left over, he splurges on a nice coat or more throwing knives. He gets dressed in his costume, goes down and picks it up from town hall since he’s technically a city worker, thanks the clerk at the desk, then finally scampers off to go open it on a bench so he can see his check.

It’s one of those monthly routines that he’s accepted and welcomed into his life since becoming a vigilante, the decent pay and government benefits. If it’s enough to afford an apartment in Seattle, then it really is enough for him.

Sean gets comfy in his corner spot and opens up the envelope with a pocket knife he keeps on him, pulls the check out. He frowns when he sees the amount, but it quickly turns into a grimace as he flips the check over to see the other side. They deducted a good thousand off for one complaint. Shit. 

“Fuckin’ unbelievable,” he scoffs. They docked his pay because of the run in that happened a few days ago, and it wasn’t even his fault some racist guy called him and his friends a slur; not to mention he threw the first punch, even if Finn pushed him to begin with.

A piece of paper falls out of the envelope when Sean pokes at it some more, folded neatly into squares. He reluctantly pulls it out and unfolds it. Inside is a quickly scribbled note signed by Agent Flores, just saying what he already knows. Someone bitched on him, and so the pay deduction will take effect for this month and next month until he does something good. What’s defined as good is still unknown to Sean, but it frustrates him to no end anyways.

Holy shit, it feels so unfair. It’s not like he just beat up some random guy himself on a whim, it was a provoked attack. He never even punched anyone, just helped Finn up and then said it would be better for them to leave. Maybe he didn’t stop Hannah, but fuck. Really? Shows how much they truly give a shit about vigilantes.

After a deep breath, Sean takes the note and folds it back into fours. He sticks it back into the envelope along with his check. Fuck. It’ll get him through rent, but he might have to be a little frugal.

He knows he could always ask his Dad, seeing as Esteban always keeps their cereal stocked in the pantry and still buys food like all three of them are in the house, but.. He’s an adult. It doesn’t feel right to rely on someone he had to rely on for eighteen years anymore, because he’s self sufficient as long as he plays his cards right.

Too bad life decided to be a dick, though. Sean shoves the envelope into his coat jacket and decides to head home, blow off his steam by yelling at Mario Maker or something. He doesn’t know. Usually weed is his pickup and he smokes up with Lyla, but he’s pretty sure if he gets a joint he’ll blow off his salary on dumb shit like gourmet lobster. It’s happened before.

He kicks pebbles on the way to his apartment in an attempt to make him feel better, pushing them into the sidewalk and other dumb shit like that. It makes him feel marginally better.

As Sean’s walking he miraculously spots a familiar blue head leaning against a park fence, cigarette perched in between his lips. Finn looks surprisingly good despite the fact that he’s currently homeless, hair fluffy like he just got it dried and fingers cradling his cigarette.

“Need a light?” Sean asks, leaning his elbows against the metal fence. All he gets is a blank stare for a second before Finn’s face lights up and his lips twist into a smile.

“Diazblo!” he exclaims, kicking off the fence so he can face the other properly, “It’s good to see you, man. And I got it. No need to worry your pretty little head.”

Sean’s eyebrow raises, “Aww, you think my head is pretty?”

Finn’s fingers fly to light his cigarette with an orange zippo lighter. It feels so weirdly authentic, them meeting in a kids playground and the puff of smoke that flies out of the other’s lips.

“Maybe.” he smiles sincerely, a little coy, before holding out the cigarette as a peace offering. The temptation is.. tempting, no shit. Sean hasn’t smoked in a long time now, not since college.

Not necessarily because the opportunity hasn’t arisen, but he kind of wants to take better care of himself now that he’s a vigilante for a living. That means taking care of himself to the best of his ability, which means no cigarettes. Alcohol sometimes and weed also sometimes, but no cigarettes.

Sean sighs and shakes his head, “I can’t.”

Finn gives him a long look from underneath his lashes, maybe figuring out how to answer. He answers, “Probably for the better, mi amigo. Give or take a few years and I’ll sound like a fuckin’ furnace.”

“Furnace?”

“Yeah, y’know? To heat up the home?” 

“Oh, yeah, I know what a furnace is,” Sean scratches his cheek awkwardly, “I just meant why a furnace?”

Finn’s lips quirk into another smile, “They shake. Like, a lot. It’s annoying as shit, sure, but the clatterin’ is what I meant.”

“Ohhhh.. I get it. Like a heater.”

“... Probably? Dunno if you know yet, but I mix shit up. A lot. Cass says it’s because I’m a ‘Green Philospher,’ and I embrace that title whole-fucking-heartedly.” 

Sean nods noncommittally, unsure of how else to reply. “We should smoke sometime.”

“Now you’re gettin’ it.. We totally should. It’s a date. Wine and dine me first?”

“Like, right now?”

“Mm... yeah, sure! Right now.”

“Don’t know if I can afford wine, but beers and a pizza?” he offers, mentally wincing at the thought appearing on his debit card transactions. Wine is gross, anyways.

Finn whistles at his response, slinging an arm around Sean’s shoulders. “You and me are gonna do great things, Diaz.”

Sean just smiles, flushing a little at both the implications and the closeness of it. He knows the other is touchy just from talking to him, always wanting to be close and call him pet names (although the latter seems more like an everyone thing), but they don’t know each other well enough for it to not be deliberate. 

“.. Hope I’m not scarin’ you off at all with the whole.. touchy thing. And calling you sweetheart.” Finn starts as they begin to walk, Sean leading since he’s the one who actually lives here.

He shakes his head. “You’re not, don’t worry.”

“Good. Would hate to miss the opportunity, y’know?”

“Opportunity to go on a date with a vigilante..? Am I just that special, dude?”

“Well, you’re cute for starters,” Finn uses his free hand, the one not slung around his shoulders, to boop Sean’s nose. His eyebrows shoot up in response. “and you’re just.. doin’ the right thing. Trying to keep shit safe for people like Cass or Hans. Even me, too. So yeah, maybe a tad special.”

“Wait, what do you mean? People like us?”

“Well, we’re people who the police don’t wanna protect. No jobs, no house.. but home’s where the heart is. God, I sound like such a fucking Karen.” Finn laughs in such a way it makes Sean’s cheeks flare up again, deep and amused. He likes it.

He also knows better than to say Karen was his Mom’s name and she, y’know, left them. It hurts a little to think about. That dampers his good mood a bit. 

“I.. think you’re right. Home’s what you make of it.” Sean answers, “Also, the police do try. Sometimes. Not often.”

Finn’s watching him out of the corner of his eye, he can feel it. “Got any stories about them? The police?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Yeah, but... you’re a vigilante. You work with the cops.”

“Uhh... okay, one time, back when I was like sixteen. It was three days before Halloween. My brother, he.. he made this stupid cornstarch thing. Fake blood, I think, because he wanted to be a zombie.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He spilled it all over our douchebag of a neighbor. Dude called me a couple slurs, mentioned my mom. She... left, by the way, and I just.. snapped. I punched him and he fell, hit a rock. A cop was driving by. I don’t know what was going through his head, maybe he was scared, but he told us to get down on the ground. Kinda ironic since he was the one with the gun, but my Dad came outside, too. He got shot in the shoulder.”

Finn seems to get that he shouldn’t interrupt, but his full attention is on him. Staring with this intense expression, eyebrows furrowed and mouth pressed into a grimace.

“We never got an apology from the cop, y’know? From the chief, yes, but that guy is still out there going to fuck up someone else’s day. I can’t... can’t let that happen to anyone else. It royally fucked up our family. My Papito, he nearly died. Those were a shit few months.”

For a moment, they’re silent, just sort of processing what Sean had said. Then, Finn squeezes his shoulder and leans in a little more, offering some sort of comfort. He’s warm.

“That’s... fuck, I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

Sean smiles reassuringly, “It happened. Thanks, though. We also passed our stop.”

“Oh. We got all the time in the world, don’t worry. Unless you don’t wanna get pizza?” Finn’s giving him an out, in case the talk was a little too much. He appreciates it.

“No, I could go for some pepperoni. If I’m going to be honest.”

“Well then, perfect lead in, heh.. That brings me to my second question: Pineapples on pizza, hell yes or hell no?”

“Oh, hell yes. Anyone that doesn’t like it are just pizza traditionalists and.. yeah. Fuck that.”

Finn’s lips stretch into a smirk, “You one for going against the status quo, Diazblo? ‘Cause it sure sounds like it.”

“When it comes to pizza, yeah.” Sean’s eyebrows raise, evidently confused at what the other is getting at.

“Well, you sure are changin’ my mind.”

Sean actually cracks a smile at that, leaning into Finn a little so the other loses his balance. He keeps him upright anyways, but it’s enough for the other to go ‘Oh shit’ and chuckle like a madman.

They get to the pizza place eventually and order a medium meat lover’s (god, Finn had way too many jokes for that), along with two beers. It’s going wonderfully, too. The alcohol is helping loosen Sean up a bit, and considering it’s the middle of the day he isn’t worried about not being sober when he has to patrol.

The only downside is the amount of stares, seeing as he is a vigilante. Not necessarily because he’s famous or anything, but because he’s in costume and he’s in a casual setting. It’s weird.

It kind of spears to a head when his phone rings and him, being a little tipsy and without headphones, turns the volume up and presses it to his ear. Usually he wouldn’t bring it if he were in costume. Seeing as his plan was to just go town hall to pick up his paycheck, he didn’t think too much about it.

“Sean!” Daniel exclaims, and Finn gives him a look of curiosity before he realizes what just happened. Fuck. 

“Enano,” Sean says quietly, “now isn’t a good time.”

“Oh.. Can I call you back later, then? It’s big news.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just.. talk to you in a bit, ok?”

“Okay.”

“Love you.” 

“I love you too.”

When the phone clicks and Sean sets it down, Finn’s eyebrows are raised.

“Sean Diaz..?” he questions to him, voice firm yet surprisingly soft. He doesn’t seem to want anyone else to hear, either. Good thing the only other people in the restaurant are a few tables away.

Sean purses his lips. “Yeah.” 

“It.. it suits you, man. You look like a Sean. Or a Mark. Or Diego. Y’know, I would’ve picked Diego.”

“Look,” Sean swallows, glancing up at the ceiling and then back down at the man in front of him, “you can’t tell anyone. Closest friends included. If people know who I am -outside of costume- then it doesn’t end well, for anyone. Got it?”

“Loud and clear, Diaz..” Despite the words Finn sounds as sincere as he can, slow and methodical. Sean finally relaxes back in his seat.

All he can think is, well, shit. That’s his name leaked. Finn could just look him up and he’d know everything. 

That thought terrifies him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean investigates local missing people’s reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! sorry for the wait, i ended up getting a late start on this chapter,, also! i feel it’s important to note but sean’s mask is different from the art in chapter 1. he has a mask that covers his nose and mouth instead of his eyes, and it plays a bigger part later on.

The next time Finn and him meet it is when Sean’s investigating a local missing’s report. He had gotten the email around thirty minutes prior, but it seems like only he out of the other vigilante’s did. 

Specializing him in recon, he thinks. It makes sense.

That’s a big problem with vigilante work, however. They’re contracted; vigilantes tend to get paid federally but can be let go at a moments notice. Because there’s already a police force in the US, most cities tend to only have a few. Sean understands why seeing as they’re kind of a liability over the entire police force. Most handle a lot of the under the table type of jobs, like recon. That, or it’s jobs that the police can’t legally do. 

Seattle only has him and Ellery, but it’s a big city stretched between the two of them. He takes one half and his friend usually takes the other, so they rarely talk to each other in person unless Lyla sets them up.

She tries to get them to talk considering their shared profession, but it every time it feels stiff and awkward. At least in high-school they could have a conversation without a whole minute of silence, even if it was about as mundane as it could get. Now it’s more like ‘I fucked up my ankle jumping off a ledge’ or ‘How’s your hero work?’ followed by an abundance of silence.

Yeah. Maybe if he were a little less introverted he’d be able to bring up the conversation, but he really isn’t and he isn’t willing to make the effort just yet.

That also reminds him of how he had reminded Lyla he would be more careful- not just for his family’s sake, but also for hers. So much for that, he supposes, because when they see each other Finn immediately reminds him of the fact that his name and who he is outside of this job isn’t exclusive to people he has met as Sean. 

His professional and personal life shouldn’t mix at all, seeing how dangerous his work is. The threat of being targeted due to it is extreme and he still hates the situation this puts him in. No offense to Finn, but he does not know him remotely well enough to trust his identity with him.

Flanking the tatted man are Cassidy and Hannah, who seem relatively okay despite the cold weather. They’re lazily passing beer cans to each other and talking about lord knows what, a street fire contained in front of them as they talk. It’s too cold to be able to hang around outside without one, after all, so Sean doesn’t blame them whatsoever.

“Diaz!” Finn greets, his grin all teeth. He leans forward to pat him square on the shoulder. “Fancy seein’ you here.”

Hannah nods a quick ‘hello’ while Cassidy actually gives a smile and holds up the beer to him. He isn’t sure if it’s a cheers or an offer, so Sean just smiles.

“I mean... hey.”

“How’ave you been?” Finn asks, exhaling some smoke as he talks. It clings to his hand as he pulls it away. He never realized how square they are. 

Sean shrugs, “Good, busy with work. You?”

“Sounds like a real bummer.” Cassidy chimes. 

“It’s not all bad, don’t worry. That one guy last time was just.. bad luck. If I’m going to be honest.”

“I’ll bet.” 

Finn tacks onto that, “Well if anyone’s giving you trouble, you let us know and we’ll handle it. Help handle it, rather.”

“It’s appreciated, dude. Thank you.”

“Just thought you should know,” Finn continues, lips forming a lopsided smile. Underneath his mask Sean’s face reddens a little, and he looks up at the darkening sky as if the streetlights are the coolest thing since sliced bread. “we’ve got a whole ass stoner squad here, after all. And Hannah can kick anybody’s ass.”

She only gives him a look that says a lot of things, “I can. Credit when due.”

Sean isn’t quite sure about what any of that meant, but the gesture seriously is appreciated. He doesn’t have too many people watching his back when it comes to work, and just.. the gesture of it is nice, too. It’s what he wanted to hear.

“Hey, thanks again. I should probably get going, though.. I’m on duty,” the vigilante explains lamely, rubbing the back of his neck. The zipper for his suit is unsurprisingly cold against his fingertips.

“Aw, city boy’s already off,” Cassidy leans back against the wall of the building behind her, a frown stretched across her lips. “but we get it, dude. Go ahead and do whatcha gotta do, we’ll be here.”

Sean offers her a smile, nodding a little as he starts to step back.

“Shit, wait-“ Finn calls out to him, “I forgot somethin’ I was gonna ask.”

Sean pauses at that. He should really get back to work, but.. he doubts it’ll kill him to see what it is. Unless it does because he gets overly embarrassed over it and blushes like a high-schooler. It’s an unfortunate recurring theme.

“Yeah?”

“.. One of our new Seattle buddies has been gone for a few days, but he left all of his shit at his tent, so we’re thinkin’ it’s not him leavin’ so much as it is him going missin’.” 

“Oh, that’s weird timing. I’m actually about to investigate a missing person’s report now.”

“Well, shit,” Finn leans forward again to nudge at Sean’s chest, like a gesture of faith. He feels like he would’ve said yes anyways regardless of the action. “killin’ two peas with one stone, heh. You up to it? Obviously you don’t have to say yes, but.. it’d be appreciated.” 

Partly why he was going to do it anyways was because he had promised that he would help if they needed it, and it seems like this is that occasion. It’s not really how Sean imagined, but he gets that this isn’t something they can investigate as thoroughly as he can. There’s more information at his disposal than for them.

He can use his hero vigilante status to his favor, after all. The government has a pretty cool data base Sean’s never had to use before, but it seems like a good lead.

That and he lives in Seattle, after all. This is home and he knows every part of the city there is, from the freeway to the suburbs, up to the very corner. It won’t be particularly hard for Sean to find and look at possible places where the gang’s friend turned up.

“He’s our weed dealer.” Hannah adds, almost like she read his mind. 

Cassidy elbows her, “Hope you’re okay with that, Diaz. Helps remedy the home sickness.”

“... Since when have you ever feel homesick? And Finn called us the stoner squad literally a minute ago.”

As Cassidy opens her mouth to respond but Finn beats her to the punch, hands extended to the two of them like a mediator. Sean got that vibe from him earlier. “Alright, alright. How ‘bout we let Sean go and do his job, and we go get another tallboy? Huh?” 

Hannah just sighs and Cassidy rolls her eyes, but they seem to back off of each other pretty quickly. Finn gives him a wink and nods with his head towards the sidewalk.

“See you in a bit, sweetheart.”

Sean, who suppresses his inner urge to just think about that whole good bye for an honest five minutes, waves dismissively and decides to leave before he sinks even further.

It’s.. so easy to get wrapped up in that group. They could be talking about methods of imperializing and he honestly would not give a shit, just want to hear it. 

Finn specifically. He has this slow and methodical feel to him, like they have all the time in the world to talk. There’s never any rush. Even just a second ago Sean felt like the conversation was only cut short because of Cassidy and Hannah’s bickering; and judging from the blue-haired male’s response, that’s just something that happens with them.

It sort of makes Sean wonder what their group dynamic is like. Are Cassidy and Hannah just always on each other’s tails and Finn stops them from going too far? They all travel together, too. He wonders how long.

Sean spends the rest of his night bouncing from clue to clue, starting first and foremost with the residence of the missing person. It seems like there has been multiple disappearances given Finn’s weed dealer and this case, not to mention he swear he saw something about Ellery confronting a guy about it in the news a few weeks ago. He almost feels stupid for forgetting.

By the third he’s a little worn out from all of the traveling, but it’s not too bad.

When the search ends, though, Sean is tired as hell. He followed the trail to a man who is dead asleep (its like, what, six AM? He doesn’t blame him, and he’s also tired as hell). When Sean cuffs his wrist to a nearby pole, he doesn’t even stir, so the vigilante just awkwardly taps him awake. 

He ends up getting a name (Merrill), which is already more than he could’ve asked for. Having to hurt people was never his forte, but given the circumstances and how this is the most promising lead he has it helped to.. smack him around a little. Not enough to knock a teeth out, but enough to where there’ll be bruises. 

Sean pulls some alcohol wipes out of his pouch in his belt for the cuts, and uncuffs him. Then the vigilante is off again, calling it a night so he can actually get some rest before the sun comes put.  
His sleep schedule is the most irregular thing known to man; he catches naps whenever he can in between work and going out in the day. On the rare occasion he doesn’t go out at night, that time is spent either cycling through information on cases or dozing. More often than not Sean finds himself tired as balls, but the job itself is fulfilling.

Before he does go home, though, he stops off at where Finn, Cassidy and Hannah were to deliver the news. The reactions are somewhat mixed. Finn nods sleepily and Hannah lights another cigarette, while Cassidy rolls her eyes and says something about a farm. He wasn’t paying attention too close to know, but he figures it isn’t any of his business, anyways.

Sean gets home yawning and poking his key in the wrong spot when he tries to unlock the door. He passes out on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean gets high. Like, really fucking high. And also very disappointed, but that comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for drug usage,, but thats all

Over the next few days Sean does more digging into Merrill and who he is; there’s a little info in the database provided to vigilantes, but it doesn’t tell him enough to know what’s truly going on. The only info is that Merrill was arrested on charges of human trafficking and subsequently released due to bail charges being met. They also mention he has a wife and a daughter, but they live out of state on the east coast, so Sean can’t chase that lead even if he wanted to.

It does offer those connected, however, so he sets up a date where they can talk at a local cafe face to face. The process was tedious and time consuming compared to breaking and entering, so he hopes this was worth it. Also, breaking and entering is illegal. Sean supposes it doesn’t matter too much given his job.

When Sean gets there he asks for a corner table and makes himself cozy with a can of Coca-Cola, people watching out the window. Not much is really happening at the moment. It’s just a quiet Tuesday.

He ends up sitting there for a good ten minutes before Merrill shows up, eyes framed by some Raybans and lips curled in a neutral face of displeasure. 

In a weird sense, he’s intimidating. Merrill doesn’t have the physical stature to make Sean worry, but the influence he has is large and wide. Even the police don’t want to deal with him. Sean gets why, he just wishes they would stop being pussy shit.

“El Diazblo,” he greets, taking the chair opposite of Sean. The man in question gives a nod of agreement since no one can really see him mouth underneath the mask.

“So...” Sean starts. He doesn’t want to beat around the bush. “Rumor has it you were connected to lots of disappearances in the area.”

Merrill shrugs. “Sure, but anyone involved in this business is.”

“Human trafficking?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“It’s not really your business, city boy,” Merrill says briskly, voice firm. “and I thought you called me out here to help with the feds on my back. What’s in it for me if I tell you anything?”

Sean doesn’t visibly sigh, but if he could he definitely would. He didn’t come to make deals, he came for answers, and he didn’t say he would help at all with whoever is coming after him. Maybe he could help with the police, but they’re not even interested. Anyone higher and that’s way out of his jurisdiction. 

“If you won’t tell me I’ll figure it out on my own,” he murmurs, leaning forward to take a sip of his drink as he pulls up his mask a tad, “and this could be mutually beneficial.”

“With how this conversation is going, I really doubt it.” Merrill grimaces skeptically. Sean knows he’s losing him.

“Okay. If I get them to leave you alone for a few months, will you tell me what you know about the disappearances?”

Merrill’s eyes are cold. “A year.”

“A year.” Sean agrees, internally cringing at his negotiation skills. This man is a criminal with lots of influence, the top of the food chain. He isn’t sure he can budge any lower without the whole thing being called off, since Merrill seemed like he wanted to go in the first place.

“Alright then,” the other male sighs, then continues, “if I’m going to be straight with you, Diaz, people go missing because they aren’t smart.”

Merrill pulls a napkin over to his side and scribbles down something with a blue pen, before passing it back over. “And that’s all you need to know.”

Sean glances down at the contents to see an address, one still in Seattle, thankfully. Anything outside of that is also outside of his control, so he’d have to transfer it to someone else if that were the case. He folds it in half for safe measures, pushing it into one of the pouches on his utility belt.

“Okay. That’s all I needed.” 

“Then our business is done,” Merrill moves to stand up, ringed fingers pushing against the table. He doesn’t say anything else as he walks out of the cafe, leaving Sean with his glass of water.

———

Later that day Sean checks out the warehouse, his throwing knives already propped in his hand in the case of having to intercept anyone. When he gets there, however, it’s completely empty. He checks the whole place through twice and there’s no signs of anything or anyone, just dust cement floors, so he realizes he’s been duped and promptly decides to kick the shit out of a nearby wall with his steel-toed boots.

There goes the best lead he had.

———

Before Sean even makes it home, however, he spots familiar faces sitting around at a park table. Hannah is the first one to spot him. She waves the vigilante over with her hand while Finn makes room right next to him, an unlit joint hanging out of his mouth.

“Hey, guys,” he greets, sliding into place. Cassidy gives a whole ‘Hey, Diaz!’ and Hannah says ‘Yo,’ saluting with her hand.

Finn’s the one with the big smile, though. He plucks the joint from his lips and slings an arm around Sean’s shoulders, leaning into his side. “Welcome to the pack, man! If Hannah says hi to you, you’re pretty much one of us.” 

Hannah neglects to answer so Sean just smiles back, his eyes crinkling as the only sign. Damn mask. “Cool.”

“So what has you lookin’ so down? ‘Ts like you just watched your dog get run over.. Sorry, Rosie.”

The dog in question just lifts her head up lazily to blink at Finn, comfortable in the grass. Sean doesn’t really blame her. Not like she has much else to do, after all. 

“I.. uh. A bad lead, is all. What are you guys up to?” 

“Hopin’ to get absolutely blasted.. Wanna join? No smokes, of course. Just weed and an empty park.”

Sean has a good mental debate over it. Of course he knows better than to smoke on the job, but.. after tonights blow he wants a break. This is what he would usually do after the catastrophe earlier, anyways. All he has to do is lift up his mask when he does and then snap it back down.

“Sure. I promise not to smoke all of your weed.”

Finn whistles and pats him on the back to sit down, so they form a circle on the pavement. Sean notices Cassidy also has a guitar with her, just idly strumming, but she smiles when she catches him staring.

“Do you.. uh, play often?”

“Whenever the opportunity comes up. I can play some, if you’d like.” 

“Cass has got a sweet indie taste,” Finn mentions, digging through his pockets for a lighter. Hannah supplements him one. “y’know, like.. Milk ‘nd Bone. Lucy Rose type of thing.”

“It sounds pretty good.”

“Aww, y’all are gonna make me blush.” the purple-haired girl jokes, but she takes a deep breath and starts to strum. Sean watches her play different cords before starting. Her voice is soft, melancholy against the upbeat sound of the guitar. 

They sit like that for a long time, surprisingly enough. Sean never pegged Finn for the type of guy to pay attention for too long, but he sits there with his hands buried in his vest pockets and his blue eyes shiny, listening the entire time except for when he takes a hit. 

Her voice is really sweet. Sean can’t help but think she would sound good singing for an underground band because of how raw it is. Never something for the radio, no, but definitely something to hear when passing a garage as everyone vibes the fuck out.

By the time Cassidy is done the three of them are pretty out of it and Sean ends up clapping pretty boisterously, which only elicits laughter and Cass bowing to the group like she’s an orchestra conductor.

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here tomorrow night!” she giggles, setting her guitar into her lap so she can take a hit. It vaguely reminds Sean she’s the only one who is properly sober right now, but he doesn’t really mind, leaning smack dab into Finn’s side.

The funny thing is Finn doesn’t even move him, just slings an arm around the other and continues chatting about the song in his ridiculously long drawl. Green philosopher, they called him. He wonders if that means they’re in for a deep talk about morality or some shit.

“Sooo... what’s it like workin’ as a vigilante?” he asks Sean and suddenly all eyes are on him, waiting for an answer.

The brunette clears his throat. “It’s like.. fuck, dude, I am so stoned... Pretty cool sometimes. Like, y’know when a little kid runs up to you and gives you something sweet? Like a card? It’s like that. Except when it isn’t.”

“When it isn’t.” Hannah echos, less like a question and more like a statement.

“Yeah!” Sean bolts up from his sagging position, “Like, I had this guy I was chasing, because there’s people going missing. He sent me to this dumb warehouse and there wasn’t even anything there! Most promising lead down the trash.” 

Finn whistles like he understands, sympathetic to the plight. 

“Why not just kick his ass? You probably could.” Cassidy’s head is tilted to the side at her own question, wondering what Sean’s answer will be.

“He’s like the big boss around here, I think. If I pick a fight with him straight-up it probably won’t end well.”

“Well, shit. That sucks.” 

“Yeah.. It does.”

They sit there for a second before Finn magically procures another joint from his pocket and the conversation flows on. Between the four of them they’ve smoked around three, maybe more. He wasn’t paying attention. 

On the bright side, now that he’s stoned as balls he feels less shitty about the whole Merrill situation. Temporarily, at least. Sean’s sure once he comes down completely it’ll settle back in again, but at the moment his priority is having fun.

They end up going down to a 7/11 and buying snacks, and after an hour the buzz has worn off and Sean has to go back home so he can get some sleep before the sun comes back up. He didn’t really want to leave. It makes him wonder that if maybe he wasn’t an anti-hero, vigilante, whatever the fuck, he’d be able to do this more often.

But letting bad shit happen to good people has never been how Sean operates, so for now he’s going to roll with the punches and figure out a way around it before it’s too late. If not, he has no idea how many people could go missing before it all stops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean gets a day off, thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for reckless behavior 👊😔 also maybe porn next chap i really don’t know,, im not too good at writing nsfw

Sean gets President’s Day off, so he takes a break and lets the police handle themselves for a day. That break is hanging out with Finn at a train junction in more casual clothes, a sick mask over the lower half of his face to avoid giving himself away THAT easily.

He also doesn’t know where to begin again with his investigation since Merrill was a dead-end and he’s stuck back at square one, a wild goose chase. Sean isn’t giving up, he just needs a minute to relax.

“I like your voice,” Finn tells him as they’re kicking rocks in the middle of god knows where. The vigilante himself is deadly aware of how he looks and how he acts, how he sounds. It’s kind of a big step, but he’s glad Finn seems to be taking it pretty casually.

Sean shrugs. “The mask makes it sound like I’m Darth Vader.”

“Heh.. It’s pretty cool, don’t worry.”

“Really?” he can’t seem to hide the smile in his voice, lips curled upwards at the prospect. Admittedly Finn feeds something deep in his heart to no end, but he loves it. Not to mention he’s a pretty cool guy, if defending him from the one guy he handcuffed to a bench is any indicator. That, and sharing a pretty good amount of weed.

Finn nods. “Yeah! That’s the basis of it..”

“But?”

“But of course it’s not, just, fuckin’ Darth Vader. You’re also a pretty cool guy. Good morals, fights for justice... I don’t know about you, but. I’d join the dark-side for that.”

“That doesn’t sound very dark side, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Yeah, well...” Finn trails off, kicking another rock. “‘m glad you do. I know jack shit about Star Wars.”

“We can marathon the movies as our third date idea.” 

“Sounds good, sweetie. I’ll supply the drinks, you supply the venue, heh.”

“Yeah. Yeah.. What are we doing here?”

In the distance the two of them both hear a train blow it’s horn, but it sounds far. Sean sees Finn grin and immediately knows exactly what they are doing, and he starts to shake his head.

“Woah, no way-“

“‘m not gonna force you or nothin’, but I thought it’d be a pretty cool date idea!”

“It’s a moving train.” Sean deadpans. He hears it screech again. Not like he hasn’t done anything scarier in his life, which is a big fat fucking lie.

“It isn’t as fast as you think, promise. Since there’s a turn comin’ up they’ll be slower than usual, too. You won’t get hurt.” Finn promises, taking one of Sean’s scarred hands and giving it a squeeze. 

“... I don’t know, Finn.” 

Finn actually gives him something like a smile, “You don’t hafta.”

Sean’s face twists to an undecipherable expression. He gets that Finn can do it, he’s been train hopping for years and the motions are probably like second memory. For him, however, it’s very new and very dangerous. If they had just gone painting or something that would’ve been more in his element.

The thing is that Sean doesn’t do the greatest with change. Everything goes so much smoother in his life when it’s planned and he knows it’s coming. Getting a flu shot at the doctors means asking the nurse to count down from five, hanging out with friends means writing it down somewhere. Spontaneity isn’t his thing, and he accepts that.

Sensing that Sean’s mind is starting to wander Finn suggests, “How ‘bout we get a beer? Throw rocks at a window and yell they’re assholes even though we don’t know ‘em?”

“That’s..” Sean trails off, “pretty chaotic.”

“It’s my middle name, laddie.”

A little humorlessly Sean smiles, and he decides, well, fuck it. They probably aren’t hurting anyone other than big car brands who wouldn’t even notice anyways. 

“Okay.”

“Okay? To the trains?” Finn double checks, eyebrows raised. He looks surprisingly relaxed in his hoodie and denim jacket. The fingerless gloves were a nice touch. It’s pretty cool. He’s pretty cool.

“Yeah. Fuck it.”

Finn’s expression could move cities if he really wanted to. He looks like the cat that ate the canary, a smirk on his lips and eyes all bright again. Like he had accomplished the world just for getting Sean to hop a train with him.

The blue haired male moves his hand to clasp Sean on the back, escorting him away from the tracks and to a nearby tree. “I really appreciate it.. It’s not every day that I get to do this. Total rush, feelin’ the wind in your hair and shit.”

In a weird way, Sean supposes he can understand if he can equate it to what he knows. He jumps off buildings and arrests people and puts his own life on the line to make sure people are safe, and that itself is exhilarating. There’s a certain art in having a structure of something so dangerous, and that’s why he needs a routine. Throwing it off fucks up the balance.

Finn might not do all the crazy shit he does, but the experience they both get equals out.

“I get it.”

As the train starts to come around Finn’s hand's glued to Sean’s chest, stopping him from stumbling forward and giving away where they’re standing. Finn just said it’s easier to hop on and not get in trouble if the conductor can’t see them. Sean can see why.

“Just copy what I do, alright?” the blue-haired male shouts over the sound of the train rumbling down the tracks. 

Sean’s heart hammers in his chest as he nods, surprisingly nervous. It’s not different from taking the leap, but he was always in costume. This is just him, one hundred percent, and he’s a little scared he’ll fuck it up in front of Finn too.

He really likes Finn. They haven’t even kissed or anything but it feels nice to be around him, so the need to impress (he’s sure the other would say he already has) is unpleasantly coiled in his gut.

Finn glances back a last time at Sean before bumping his shoulder with his own and taking off after the train, keeping pace with it’s speed. It can’t be going more than fifteen miles an hour, thankfully. 

Sean stumbles a second after him and Finn just laughs, carefree and wild. The vigilante watches as he makes a jump for a handrail, boots landing on the lowest step of the car. It takes a moment but when he’s stable, he extends a hand out.

A leap of faith, Sean decides. That’s kind of like what this is and it is terrifying. It reminds him of the new Spiderman movie and all he can do is jump for it.

So he does. He takes a deep breath and picks up the pace a little as they get closer to the turn, before leaping towards the handrail. Finn’s hands grab his arm and heaves him up, so Sean grips as tightly as he can onto Finn and the handrail as he steadies himself.

“Look at that!” Finn cheers, “You’re a damn pro!”

Sean can’t help but smile. It really was a rush, and luckily enough they aren’t dead. “I learned from someone good.”

Finn pecks him on the cheek, over the mask’s bands. Fuck. He forgot he was even wearing it until now.

“.. Can I show you something?” he asks.

The bluenette stutters a little inelegantly, “Uh. Yeah, what’s up?”

Maybe it’s the adrenaline. Actually, Sean’s pretty sure it is all adrenaline because there’s absolutely no way he would do this under any other circumstances. He pulls his hand free from the rail and yanks down his mask, before kissing Finn smack dab on the lips. 

Finn kisses back. His lips are chapped and he tastes like artificial raspberries but god it’s weirdly comforting, authentic. Exactly what he expected. The best part is how he responds, though. He returns with the same amount of enthusiasm as Sean, hand coiling around his waist.

It feels like something in him bursts at that moment, like a snake unwinding from its coil in his chest. Sean’s never been one for poetic gestures but god, fuck. He really does feel great kissing him.

Finn pulls away first. There’s a huge smile on his face, and he moves to cradle both of Sean’s cheeks. “You are so dreamy. Shit.”

Sean laughs so hard he almost snorts, hugging the other as his support. “That’s all?”

“You want me to go into a talk ‘bout how I wanna join the dark-side? Because I damn will if you ask.”

“Cute.”

Finn presses a kiss to his cheek, “Fuck yeah I am. Appreciated.”

They sit there for a minute. There’s surprisingly less wind than Sean would think since they’re smushed between cars, but the cold nips at his ears and his cheeks are all rosy. Not just from the frigidness, but definitely a reason.

“Where are we going?” Sean asks after a while, glancing past Finn’s shoulder to see what they’re passing. The trains been going faster, chugging along as it passes straight.

Finn replies, “A circle. We’ll hop off this train once the split comes up, then jump on another. It’ll take us back, but if not I am so fuckin’ sorry.”

“That’s... better than it could be. At least we didn’t die during the jump.” it’s not particularly something he wants to think about to begin with, anyways. Death is an interesting concept.

Finn gives him an odd look, “Hey, I am a train hopping expert. My only purpose as a teacher is to pass my knowledge and shit onto you. Ever need to get places without anyone knowing? Hop a train, easy!”

“So if I need to get out of Seattle due to work...”

“That’s on self-induced witness protection, laddie.”

Sean snorts and suddenly they’re jolted hard to the right, enough so that both of them stumble and he desperately reaches for the handrail to try to gain some balance.

“.. I’m thinkin’ that was the turn,” Finn squeezes him a little tighter to keep upright, enough so where Sean can feel like fingers dig into the small of his back.

Sean’s smile is so wide his cheekbones start to hurt, but he buries his head into the crook of Finn’s neck and giggles.

———

When he gets home and kicks off his shoes, Sean is absolutely exhausted yet giddy. Finn was really the break he needed from work, and it’s almost as if he is over the moon about the events of just this afternoon. As soon as he opens the door he spots Lyla on his couch nursing a bowl of cereal and watching HGTV. 

“Hows your day out been?” she asks, not looking up from her show. Property Brothers is playing, one of the guys explaining how to decorate a doorway in different styles of house.

Sean yawns, “How long have you been sitting here eating cereal?”

“Meh,” Lyla says, setting her bowl down on the coffee table and turning around. She sets her forearms on the back of the couch. “and stop avoiding the question, Sean! How’d it go with Finn?”

He smiles dopily. “Great, actually. We hopped trains and talked for hours after-“

“You hopped trains? As in my best friend Sean, who fights for justice and the law, did something illegal?”

“It was fun, okay?”

“I bet. Now, all the deets. If you didn’t finally get his number I’d be upset.”

Sean playfully rolls his eyes and moves to plop down next to her, having toed off his shoes and set his jacket on a hanger at the front door. He pulls his phone out of his pocket just to show her the new contact.

It’s not particularly special, just Finn’s full name (he doesn’t want to accidentally confuse him for another Finn he knows) and a selfie of the man in question. His tongue is sticking out and he has his hand stuck in a rock-on look, showcasing his fingerless gloves. Lyla’s eyes look like they want to pop out of her skull.

“Damn, dude. I think your chances with him are pretty good, actually.”

Sean’s eyebrows raise. “He knows my name AND my face. It’d be worrying if they weren’t good at this point.”

“Well,” Lyla pauses, before snatching the phone from his hands. Sean immediately lets out a noise of protest. “let Lyla the love witch work her magic, pretty please?”

Sean gives her a dead look, before sighing pretty heavily. “Fine, fine.”

Hey, hanging out with you today was cool. Wanna chill at my place later?

“Lyla! Too forward is a genuine problem. We just kissed today!”

“Come on, we’re- wait, really?”

“Yes. I offered to binge Star Wars with him, then one thing led to another...” God, Sean feels stupidly embarrassed. Kissing isn’t even a big deal. He’s more surprised Lyla said nothing about Finn knowing his identity.

“Then I’m changing the message.”

Hey, hanging out with you today was cool. The offer to watch the Star Wars trilogy is still on the table.

“... That’s better.” he admits. They wait a minute for a response.

love to. Yours tomorrow?

Lyla shoves the phone towards him. “Told you I work magic.”


End file.
